Ursula Callistis (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Ursula Callistis (born Chariot du Nord), also known by the stage name Shiny Chariot and Valkyrie title Geirdriful the Sky Valkyrie, is a main character in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. She is the Magic Astronomy teacher at Luna Nova Magical Academy, the mentor (and both idol and aunt) of the young witch Atsuko Kagari, and latest inheritor of Geirdriful Armor. Personality and Character Chariot du Nord was born in France and from a young age she felt a great passion for magic. Her faithfulness to her belief that magic should be used to make people happy, and only wanted power to benefit others become reason why Shiny Rod once chose her as its wielder. Like Akko, her passion for magic exceeded her skill when she was young, which led to many blunders. It took the rejection by Fountain of Polaris to make her realized that dedication and determination being they key for her success. From there, she worked harder and took her study more seriously, earning her power of the stars from the fountain, winning the Luna Nova Cup, and the title of Moonlit Witch. One day, Chariot and Croix went to the Arcturus Forest where the Grand Triskellion had been sealed. There, Chariot expressed her dream of using magic to bring joy to everyone, which led her to be chosen by the Shiny Rod as its new master. Woodward would guide her on the road to reviving the Seven Words of Arcturus, and managed to revive six of them. Croix, who initially resented not being chosen, decided to support Chariot in her search. After her graduation from Luna Nova, Chariot continued to use her magic to give smiles to the people, hoping so to come to revive the seventh word. Eventually, she became a stage magician known as Shiny Chariot. It was there she displayed testament of her passion for magic. She is highly attuned to the reaction of her audience, and is devastated when her magic does not make them smile, something which become issue with the audience's expectation grew higher over her course of her career as magic performer. At first her shows were wildly popular, but this in turn gave her a bad reputation in the magical world, since the most conservative witches considered that it gave a bad impression of magic by using it as a mere entertainment. With time, the public began to lose interest, demanding more amazing magic. Croix convinced her to use an experimental magic she had developed, Dream Fuel Spirit. With this magic Chariot gave a dazzling performance in a display of magic greater than had ever been seen. This show was wonderful and inspired the young Akko and Diana, giving them a great love for magic. But what Chariot did not know, was that the Dream Fuel Spirit turned people's dreaming power into magic, at the expense of the dormant (or in Diana's case, awakened) magical abilities they possessed. When Croix told her such after the show, she decided not to use the magic again, which in turn caused her and Croix to separate. Chariot decided to go ahead with her magic shows, however, her popularity declined. The public still expected new magic, and their expectations had increased due to her performances with Dream Fuel Spirit. During what would be her last performance, her audience's pressure on her to show new magic led to her summoning an incredibly powerful Shiny Arc, which she fired, scarring the surface of the moon. Her audience was completely drained by this magic and fell unconscious, losing memory of the event. After this, the Shiny Rod withered away in her hands, once again disappearing from the world. In shame at her actions that had lost her the approval of the Shiny Rod, she abandoned her career and disappeared. After this, Chariot assumed the name of Ursula Callistis and for ten years she remained hidden, later becoming the astronomy teacher at Luna Nova Academy. While never quite losing the spark she had in the past, the decade of becoming humble teacher and shadow of her former self takes its toll on her. Ursula had brief lapses of her self-reflection whenever reminded of her past life as before becoming a teacher, and become hopeless until she met Akko, her fan who bring her hope for redemption (as the young witch came to her life as new bearer of Shiny Rod). Her devotion to the young witch is the greatest illustration of compassion and selflessness, and her guidance also reveals a great wisdom beyond the dreamy idealism of her youth. With Akko unlocked the second Word and Woodward asked her to guide the young witch, Ursula takes it as opportunity to set right what was wrong. However, Croix, now the pioneer of Magitronic and coveting Grand Triskellion, returns to destroy everything she stood for and claim World Altering Magic for herself. Unwilling to risk Akko in this conflict, Ursula was forced not to reveal this to keep her precious student safe. Unfortunately, with Croix learned that Akko was among victim of Dream Fuel Spirit, Croix used the bonds between Akko and Ursula against Chariot, and seemingly won by revealing to Akko about effect of Dream Fuel Spirit. Even so, it was thanks to Diana, who also other victim of Dream Fuel Spirit, this damage is undone, but the struggle to restore magic is far from over: Croix soon lose control over her Noir Rod as soon as she get her hands on Grand Triskellion with the magitronic abomination turns against her and nearly killed Chariot, but the beast temporarily defeated thanks to Akko and co.'s interference. Afterwards, with Akko reaffirmed her bonds with Ursula, both Akko and Ursula finally unlocked the final Word, thus allowing them and their allies restored magic to the world as well as saving both from resuscitated Noir Rod that possessed a missile. At some point in her life, Ursula was chosen by Thapoli to become latest heir of Geirdriful armor and title upon recognizing her impressive skill as a witch. While this led her become an exemplary Valkyrie and later assigned to guard Luna Nova upon becoming full-fledged Valkyrie, Ursula felt that she didn't deserve this privilege due to her past mistakes that she keep her Valkyrie status a secret with Holbrooke and Newt being only ones who aware with it. She even not chose to face Croix as Valkyrie out of same guilt as well, even when it become apparent that the latter have greater advantage against her. With Akko, Lotte, and Sucy unwittingly become new Valkyrie following Naglfar's resurgence, Ursula decided to put on her Valkyrie Armor and title once again. A fact which only a handful of people aware about Ursula is her drive to bring joy to everyone with magic, coupled with her love for Akko, is also driven by a personal loss. When she was very young, Ursula lost her entire family after the ship they are on board upturned by monstrous waves during an ill-fated sea voyage. Little did she know however, that her older sister, Elizabeth du Nord, is still alive and assumed a new identity Yumi Kagari upon being adopted by Kagari family after they found her washed somewhere at Japanese shores. Both sisters briefly met again when Ursula, as Shiny Chariot, comforting young Akko who separated from her parents in the middle of the crowd albeit they barely recognize each other. However, the du Nord sisters reunited for real few days prior to the events of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard where Yumi unexpectedly visited Luna Nova and inquired both Ursula and Akko to meet her. There, Yumi revealed to both of them that she knew Ursula once had an older sister and even showed a picture of them smiling. This greatly surprised Ursula that she demanded Yumi how did she know about it and why she has an old photo of her and Elizabeth. To the shock and joy of both Akko and Ursula, Yumi finally confessed that she and Elizabeth are actually same person, leading to a heartfelt reunion. Although, Ursula felt that she didn't deserve it as she was once harmed Akko by handicapping her magic with Dream Fuel Spirit. In spite of this, Yumi had already forgiven her older sister as her said action had contributed in Akko's maturity and she had also set the right what went wrong through guiding her daughter and helping her regaining her lost magic. Before returning to Japan, Yumi requested Ursula to continue teaching her daughter magic and taking care of her during her study at Luna Nova. Skills & Abilities While Chariot noted to be outstanding magic user who performed impressive magical feats, all of it pale compared to her skills as Valkyrie. In fact, she is one of greatest seasoned Valkyrie and protector in present day. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Throughout her training as Valkyrie, Ursula's bodily functions enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning, resulting her strength, stamina, speed, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, and flexibility are greatly heightened to peak level. *'Magic': Like other witches, Ursula is skillful in magic and one of greatest Valkyries. Notable skills she displayed in the series are: **'Body Strengthening Spell': Ursula can enhance her body's strength to superhuman level. ***'Leg Strengthening Spell': Ursula can enhance her legs' strength to superhuman level with this spell. **'Counter Spell': Ursula can magically absorb an enemy's magic attack and redirect it back to them with same power. **'Explosion Spell': Ursula can generate omni-directional explosion of magic energy around herself with this spell. **'Object Repairing Spell' and Super Object Repairing Spell: Ursula can magically repair objects with either Object Repairing Spell or its stronger variant Object Repairing Spell in conjunction with a magic powder to improve its effectiveness. **'Magic Barrier Spell': Ursula can conjure powerful barrier of magic energy to defend herself of those around her. The barrier's durability depends on how much magic energy she used, as when using highly durable barrier against beam attack of Croix's sentinel statue, the increase of magic energy output for barrier's creation and reinforcing caused her hair to turned to its original color. **'Suspension Spell': Ursula can magically encapsulate target in an orb of magic energy suspended in the air. She can choose to have the orb either put those trapped inside it on the trance or otherwise, as she let Arcas conscious to let the bear-like creature recognize her. **'Metamorphosis Magic': Ursula is adept in Metamorphosis Magic. ***'Clothes Transformation Spell': Ursula can magically change clothes that she worn or others as well as enhancing their attributes with this spell. ***'Transformation Spell': Ursula is adept in transformation spell, as she was shown magically shapeshifting into various forms during her days as magical star Shiny Chariot. She can also undo the effect of transformation spell as well. **'Flight Spell' (formerly): Ursula can fly with her broom with this spell, but due to exposure to Wagandea pollen, she cannot use this ability until the cure for this ailment to be found. ***'Floating Magic': Ursula can use the same spell to magically walk on the air by generating floating magical platforms beneath her feet at short distance. **'Spirit Calling Spell': Ursula can summon and communicate with spirit who reside within old objects with this spell. **'Object Control Magic': Ursula can magically manipulate object from distance at will. **'Magic of Stars and Astrology Magic': She is a user of the Magic of Stars, a unique magic which has unknown yet powerful abilities. Although it is unknown if it is related to the former skill, Ursula is well-versed in astrology magic, which is used to see the future. **'Magic Blade Spell': Ursula can form lightsaber-esque magic blade around her wand that can virtually cut through anything. **'Magic Loudspeaker Spell': Ursula can conjure loudspeaker-like construct that can amplify her voice like actual sound amplifier. **'Magic Hook Spell': Ursula can project strand of magic ends with grappling hook from her wand to pull objects from distance. **'Magic Screen Spell': Ursula can project floating, energy screen to show images to aid her briefing the lesson/situation. **'Weapon-Wand Fusion Spell': Ursula can magically combine her wand with a weapon to upgrade the said weapon into better version of it. She uses this to activate her Valkyrie Blade's combat capabilities. *'Skilled Combatant': Being latest heir of Geirdriful armor, Ursula has mastered Thapolian Martial Arts as preparation to claim the title. **'Sword Proficiency': Ursula also possesses impressive skill in using sword form of her Valkyrie Blade, which hinted by her skill with magic blade spell. **'Shield Proficiency': In addition of swordswomanship, Ursula also very skilled in using shield form of her Valkyrie Blade. **'Aim Dodging': In addition to martial arts skills, Ursula can swiftly evade attacks and projectiles. Tools & Equipments *'Shiny Rod': A powerful magical artifact that has amazing unknown abilities and responds to the heart of its owner. She can transform it into a broom, as well as into a bow and create an arrow from thin air with the Seven Words of Arcturus. Also, it can increase the power of spells when used. She stopped wielding the Shiny Rod, when she caused a disaster during her final show, damaging the moon's surface with Shiny Arc and taking away her audience's magic which causes the staff to wither in her hands. *'Magic Broom': Ursula has a straw broom with a crescent moon-like design in one end. This broom currently stored due to exposed to Wagandea pollen which stripped her ability to fly with it. * Magic Wand: Ursula has a magic wand which enable her to use magic. By combining it with her Valkyrie Blade, she can cast magic with the blade and turn it into any weapon she wants. *'Valkyrie Blade': Traditional weapon of Valkyries which can be activated by magically combine it with a magic wand. Ursula can transform it into following forms: **'Long Sword Form': When demonstrating technique in transforming shape of Valkyrie Blade, she once change her blade into Viking longsword with blue edge, bandaged grip, and red crossguard and pommel. **'Round Shield and Baton Form': For melee combat, Ursula can change her Valkyrie Blade into Round Shield which has a detachable baton that can cast spell and form fiery energy blade. The round shield has red and white coloration with green edge and a red-and-blue circle on the center with a golden four-pointed star in the middle. The baton is red in color, covered by bandages and secured underneath the shield when not used, right below the shield's handle. Valkyrie Blade LWA WoM.jpg|Valkyrie Blade (normal & active form) Polaris Sword LWA WoM.jpg|Magic Longsword Form Energy Sword and Shield LWA WoM.jpg|Round Shield and Lightsword Form *'Geirdriful Armor': As the Master Valkyrie, Ursula is given the title of Geirdriful ths Shiny Valkyrie. As such, she has the ability to don Geirdriful armor for combating powerful adversaries. She performs this by running her palm against her Valkyrie Gauntlet while simultaneously chanting out Venta Herkleda, sending out magical sparks that spin above her head into a large circle through its friction. The formed circle opens a portal from which armor plates Geirdriful armor composed of wrap themselves around her body, completing her transformation. *'Barrier Pauldron': Magical pauldron that can form a layer of protective magic around user's body. Whenever entering combat situations, Ursula wear it to protect herself from attacks inflicted by weaker enemies. Relationships *Atsuko Kagari: After enduring hardships over the course of their quest for Grand Triskellion, which culminated to Akko and Diana successfully restored magic back to Midgard, Akko and Ursula become much closer like mother and daughter. While worried with Akko's decision to become Fire Valkyrie, Ursula supports her and even personally taught her what it means to be a Valkyrie. Up until meeting Akko's mother, Yumi Kagari, neither student and teacher aware that they actually related as niece and aunt. When Yumi eventually revealed their actual lineage during her visit to Luna Nova, along with the fact that she actually Ursula's long lost sister Elizabeth du Nord, both Ursula and Akko were obviously shocked by the news, before overjoyed that they truly family all along. Ursula also happy that her precious student, who has faith on her and even saved her live, also her niece. *Yumi Kagari/Elizabeth du Nord: Both siblings had close relationships just like between Akko and Diana. Chariot was clearly devastated when both of them were separated by waves in an ill-fated sea voyage and believed that she was the sole survivors. To remember her older sister, Chariot would always erect a small memorial at the best spots to show the beauty of every place she's been. Although both Chariot and Elizabeth (now taking the name of Yumi Kagari) briefly reunited when Chariot found young Akko after she was separated in the crowd, the two barely able to recognize each other, with Chariot hastily left due to her business as stage performer. Even so, they finally reunited in the way Elizabeth wanted, where Yumi revealed to Chariot, who now assumed the new identity Ursula Callistis, that Elizabeth is still alive and adopted by Kagaris before concluding that she and Elizabeth are same person. Visibly shocked at first, Ursula, overjoyed that her older sister still alive and also mother of her precious student Akko, embraced Yumi with tears of joy. But through that reunion however, Ursula also ashamed as the girl she accidently harmed with Dream Fuel Spirit 11 years ago turned out to be her niece all along that she felt such reunion is not what she deserved. To her delight, Yume stated that she had forgiven her sister, as Akko turned out had had told her about her part in handicapping her magic as well as how she helped her to recover prior, which allowed Akko to matured considerably. Before returned to Japan, Yumi asked Ursula to continue teach Akko and taking care of her. Notes & Trivia *It's revealed that the design of Ursula's Chariot costume partly inspired by appearance of her Geirdriful armor. *Also, this version of Ursula Callistis confirmed to be from a non-magical family similar to her student and niece Akko and even admitted at Luna Nova like the latter thanks to her high magical aptitude. Category:Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard Category:Witch